jk2saberguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cutting with the saber
Go back __FORCETOC__ The saber is pointed around by mouse movement, and it can be swung in 7 different directions, all with their own timing - forward/backward, upper left, left, lower left, lower right, right and upper right. There are 3 different stances all with their 7 corresponding directional swings. These are blue, yellow 'and 'red '''- blue is quick but does less damage and has less reach, yellow is the medium stance, has good reach and damage, and red is the strong stance, compromising speed for damage. Every stance is useful, and they can all be quick and deadly. '''Reach When advancing on an opponent, the player should move the mouse so the point is directed towards the enemy throughout the swing. This optimizes the reach, and also keeps them better protected against counter swings. This is mostly relevant for the yellow and red stances. Chaining attacks Independent chains All stances can chain attacks. However, the blue and yellow stances can be chained without contact with another saber as well, and it is done by choosing a new direction and keeping the attack button held down. Blue is chained indefinitely, and yellow has a limit for each chain, depending on what swings are performed. However, all stances can chain indefinitely when in contact with another saber. Riposte chains When the saber is blocked by the opponent, the player can choose to attack from a new direction if they keep holding attack. This is true for all stances, and is very powerful in the red stance. The red attacks can be chained indefinitely as well as the other stances, granted that they are aimed towards the strong of the blade. If the attacker doesn't choose a new direction upon the riposte, but keeps the same direction pressed, a random direction will be chosen, however it can never be the same direction twice in a row. Therefore the best practice is to learn to choose the new direction and learn the timing of each of the ripostes. For more depth on riposte, see this article. Transition ripostes One of the most important methods of attacking is being able to vary between the different styles in an effective manner. This can instantly be done via ripostes. A common example is starting a swing in yellow stance, then switching to the red stance before the opponent blocks the attack. As you riposte, you will have switched to the red stance. This can be done accordingly with all three stances, creating unique combinations of swings. Intersecting attacks Contrary to common practice, it's possible to block attacks with attacks of your own. Many swings have very effective counter-swings, which when aimed so that it crosses the opponent's saber in the air, will block it and lead to a riposte in a direction of your choosing. Multiple hits Every swing can have multiple hits, doubling the damage. This is done by keeping the saber in your opponent as long as possible. This can be done by turning the mouse in the opposite direction that the saber is swinging in. The timing will be different for every style, and is easiest to do with single hits as opposed to chained ones. The most common multiple hit is a double hit, but a triple hit can occur on rare occasions, or if pinned against a wall.